2006–07 New Jersey Devils season
The 2006–07 New Jersey Devils season was the team's 24th in the National Hockey League since the franchise moved to New Jersey. The team qualified again for the playoffs, losing in the second round to the Ottawa Senators. Regular season The 2006-07 season saw the team attempting to maintain its position among the top teams in the National Hockey League's Eastern Conference. Behind the goaltending of Martin Brodeur and the offensive abilities of players such as Patrik Elias, Scott Gomez and Brian Gionta, the Devils once again made a drive into the playoffs. It was the team's last season in Continental Airlines Arena in East Rutherford, New Jersey, as construction of the Prudential Center in Newark was completed in time for the Devils to move in for the 2007–08 season. Patrik Elias became the seventh captain in team history, following the retirement of Scott Stevens the previous season. Brodeur, in his thirteenth full season of NHL play, continued his legacy as one of the winningest goaltenders in league history. On December 8, he shut out the Philadelphia Flyers to record his 462nd career victory, moving him into second place on the all-time victory list, behind Patrick Roy (551). Later in the month, on December 26, Brodeur recorded his 85th career shutout (3–0 over the Pittsburgh Penguins) to move into third place on the all-time shutout list, behind Terry Sawchuk (103) and George Hainsworth (94). On April 2, the Devils surprisingly fired new head coach Claude Julien with three games remaining in the season, despite a strong record of 47–24–8. Lou Lamoriello took over as coach afterwards. On April 5, 2007, a win against the Philadelphia Flyers broke two records. One was the records for most wins in a season by a goaltender by Martin Brodeur with his 48th victory of the season. The other being the New Jersey Devil franchise record of most wins by the team in a season with their 49th victory. The Devils finished the regular season as Atlantic Division champions with 107 points, good for second-place in the Eastern Conference. On April 28, 2007 the Devils sold out the 19,040 capacity Continental Airlines Arena for the first time in the 2006–07 season in the 3–2 double overtime win against the Ottawa Senators. The Devils' season came to an end on May 5, 2007, as they lost game 5 of the Eastern Conference Semi-finals to the Ottawa Senators 3–2, to lose the series 4–1. That defeat turned out to be the last game ever played at the Continental Airlines Arena. Season standings Game log Playoffs The New Jersey Devils ended the 2006–07 regular season as the Eastern Conference's second seed. Eastern Conference Quarter-finals: vs. (7) Tampa Bay Lightning New Jersey wins series 4–2 Eastern Conference Semi-finals: vs. (4) Ottawa Senators Ottawa wins series 4–1 *Green background indicates win. *Red background indicates loss. Player stats Regular season ;Scoring ;Goaltending Playoffs ;Scoring ;Goaltending Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/- = Plus/minus; PIM = Penalty minutes; PPG = Power-play goals; SHG = Short-handed goals; GWG = Game-winning goals MIN = Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T/OT = Ties/overtime losses; GA = Goals against; GAA = Goals against average; SO = Shutouts; SA = Shots against; SV = Shots saved; SV% = Save percentage; Transactions Trades Free agents acquired Free agents lost Draft picks The Devils' picks at the 2006 NHL Entry Draft in Vancouver, British Columbia.2006 NHL Entry Draft Results nhl.com - accessed January 9, 2007 External links *Official website of the New Jersey Devils See also *2006–07 NHL season References *'Game log:' New Jersey Devils game log on espn.com *'Team standings:' NHL standings on espn.com Goaltenders: • Defensemen • • • • • • • • Forwards • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Category:New Jersey Devils seasons Category:2006 in hockey Category:2007 in hockey